How Long I've Waited
by musicalmermaid97
Summary: Hook comforts Emma after the Walsh incident. What I think happened that night! (Rated T just to be safe).


Disclaimer: If I owned OUAT, Emma and Killian would be married already.

AN: During 3x12 post-Walsh-monkey blow out.

How Long I've Waited

Emma bolted down the stairs from the roof and ran across the hallway to her apartment. She opened the door and slammed it shut not bothering to lock it. Hook followed close behind her.

"Swan?" he entered the apartment and couldn't see Emma. He made his way towards the small hall where Emma's bedroom was. "Swan?" he knocked on the door.

"Go away, Hook!" He could hear the tears in her voice and it tore at his heart. To know that someone else had left Emma that she cared about. She didn't deserve this pain.

"Swan… Emma please let me in." He could hear her full on crying now. He just wanted to comfort her. Wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. "Emma, love please. At least talk to me. You don't have to let me in, but talk to me."

"No. Just go away."

"Emma, I can't possibly imagine what you are going through right now, but I know that you shouldn't be alone. So please, just let me in?" there was a brief moment of silence, until Hook heard the doorknob click and the door opened. There was Emma, eyes red, puffy, and filled to the brim with tears.

"Why is it that whenever I let my guard down I always end up getting hurt?" Hook looked at her his own eyes starting to water. He hated seeing her so hurt. "Life really just loves to fuck things up for me doesn't it? I will never get a happy ending. Honestly, I don't even think I deserve one."

"No, Emma. If anyone in all of the realms deserves a happy ending it's you. I have never met anyone as strong, determined, and brilliant as you are. You are beautiful inside and out. The only one who doesn't seem to see that is you." Emma started crying harder and Hook took her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest. "I just wish you could yourself the way I see you."

"Which is what?" Emma looked up at him.

"Perfect." He smiled at her. She gave him a small smile back.

"Thank you, Hook."

"For what?"

"For finding me, for being here with me."

"Anytime, love." They gazed into each other's eyes and Hook tightened his grip around Emma. Emma slowly leaned towards him and closed the remaining distance between them. Hook was a little shocked at first, but it didn't take him long to respond to the kiss.

A simple kiss soon turned into a make out session. Emma led Hook to her bed and they both fell down on top of the plush comforter. Before they knew it half their clothes were laying on the ground.

"Emma," Hook broke apart to talk to her. "I don't mean to put a damper on things, but I think I should take my leave soon before your lad gets home."

"Henry won't be home tonight. He's staying at a friend's." She smiled at him. "But maybe this isn't the right time for this."

"I understand. I'll be on my way then." Hook got up and reached for his discarded shirt. Emma grabbed his arm and turned him towards her.

"You don't have to leave. I would feel better if you stayed tonight." Emma's grip on Hook's arm tightened a little.

"If the lady insists." Emma walked over to her dresser and pulled out a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. She walked into the bathroom and changed.

"I'll be right back." After she changed she walked out of the room. When she returned she had a pair of pajama pants with her. "Here these are Henry's but they're too big for him. You can wear for tonight."

"Is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed now?" Hook asked eyeing the strange pants.

"No, but these will be a lot comfier to sleep in than leather." She handed the pants to him and pushed him into the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged wearing Henry's pajama pants and holding his leather ones.

"See isn't that better?" Emma smirked at him.

"I'll admit Swan, these are a tad more comfortable than my normal sleeping attire."

"Okay well it's getting late and we are leaving early so time for bed." Emma climbed into her bed and Hook soon followed her. She curled up next to his chest and he softly stroked her hair. Emma soon drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

She and Hook were woken up to the sound of the buzzer going off. "What the bloody hell was that?" Hook groaned his voice groggy with sleep. Emma bolted up.

"It's Henry. You need to leave. He can't see you, not yet anyway. Okay hurry up and get dressed and then go upstairs and wait about an hour and then come back down and we'll leave."

The buzzer went off again. "Mom? Are you there?" Emma pressed the button on the intercom.

"Yeah, Henry I'm here. Sorry I over slept."

"Is Walsh still there?"

"No. He didn't stay the night."

"Okay well I'm on my way up then." Emma went back to her room and Hook was standing there in his usual leather getup.

"Well, I will see you in an hour Swan." Hook walked out of her room and just before he walked out the door of the apartment Emma stopped him in his tracks.

"Hook thank you again. I'm really glad you were here last night."

"It was my pleasure, love. Oh and I don't think it would be wise to call me by my moniker in front of your boy."

"Right." Emma felt heat rising up in her cheeks.

"Do I need to remind you of my name?"

"No. That won't be necessary…Killian." Hook smiled and walked out into the hallway and closed the door.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to here you say that Swan." He said to himself as he walked up the stairs to wait until he, Emma, and Henry could set out on their next adventure.

AN: I'm really liking this half of the season so far! Can't wait for more Captain Swan and Captain Cobra! We all survived the OUAT hiatus and I think most of us made it out with not too much emotional damage. I'm so proud of us sticking together to get through a tough time. You are all amazing! Love you all!


End file.
